


Bump in the Road

by fangirlcamryn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is best dad, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Pregnancy, arguing in later chapters, extreme fluff, protective 707
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlcamryn/pseuds/fangirlcamryn
Summary: "Saeyoung, I have something to tell you,"
It all started with those very words..
(updates almost every day)





	1. Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This is my first chaptered fanfic! I hope you all will like it! 
> 
> So much fluff ahead~

"Saeyoung...I have something I need to tell you.."

Those words made him feel like someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water on his head. He knew this day would eventually come, but he had hoped things could've lasted longer. 

Of course those words meant she was going to break off their engagement. What person in their right mind would marry him? He had so many flaws! Maybe she had finally come to her senses and saw how bad he really was.

The time with her felt nothing short of a dream. He loved her more than anything else in the entire world. No, universe. Nothing could compare to her. She was like a force of nature. Strong, beautiful, mysterious, breathtaking...he couldn't believe such a creature could feel any affection for someone as lowly as him.

Even though he knew that he didn't deserve her, it still hurt him so fucking much. It was like being woken up by airhorns going off, like someone playing a prank. Maybe she felt like this was all a game.

As she stood there before him, her eyes staring at the floor and thumbs twirling around each other anxiously, he waited for the dreaded words to come out of her mouth. Even though he towered over her in height, he felt so vulnerable and weak. 

"It's okay, I know what you're going to say," he mumbled, looking away from her. Her head snapped back up.

"You do?! How? Did Yoosung tell you? I told him not to!!" she replied loudly, reaching to her pocket for her phone.

"What does Yoosung have to do with this?" he asked in a bitter tone. He knew it. She was leaving him for Yoosung. Of course she would. He was much more energetic and fun than him. 

But she just looked at him with a confused face. "But...wait...that's the only way you'd find out! I took the tests at his house, so you wouldn't have known from seeing the tests..." she trailed off.

"..Tests?" he questioned. 

"The pregnancy tests, Saeyoung," she stated. 

He stared at her. Seconds, then minutes passed.

Suddenly, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her tight. His face was one of pure joy and relief.

"You're pregnant! Oh god! I was so scared! Thank you thank you thank you!" he screamed. He began covering her face in kisses. 

"Uhm...yeah..what did you think I was going to say?" she said as she pushed him back a bit. His smile was wide and dorky. She thought it was cuter than any cat.

"That doesn't matter now. I'm gonna be a dad! You're gonna be a mom! We're gonna be a family!" 

He gently pulled her by the waist back into his arms and gave her a slow, loving kiss to her beautiful lips. He felt her giggle and her cheeks heat up. 

Needless to say, his cheeks were red too.

AN: Next chapter will be out tomorrow, September 23rd, so look out for some pregnancy fluff!


	2. The Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since Saeyoung learned his wife's secret.
> 
> And like most pregnant women, it was time for her first doctors appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! It's time for chapter two! Prepare yourself to laugh :)

She was fast asleep. She looked like an angel with the sunlight falling across her body. Their large comforter that she laid under stopped at the top of her chest, letting him have a glance at her silky smooth skin on her collarbones. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow. She resembled a lion. 

He didn't want to wake her up. She looked so beautiful asleep. He wanted to lay back down and cuddle her. But today was not a good day for sleeping in. 

"Baby.." he spoke quietly, caressing her cheek. She smiled in her sleep. He gently positioned his body over hers, being careful not to put any of his weight on her. 

He began dotting her face with kisses. After a few, he heard her giggle adorably and open her eyes. His heart skipped a beat.

"Mhmmmm...good morning Saeyoung," she said tiredly. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. 

"I really really want to join you under the covers right now," he said, "but you know we have something important today, right?" He placed his hand on her slightly rounded stomach.

Suddenly, she sat up. "Shit! That's today?! I need to get ready!" She swung the covers off her and quickly made her way to the shower

He chuckled to himself. His fiance was weird one, that's for sure. "Sweetheart, what do you want for breakfast?" he yelled to her. He was always the one cooking nowadays. Before, she would make food for him when he was working, but now he never let her near the stove or knives. He wanted to protect her and the baby from any sort of danger, no matter how small.

"Surprise me~" she replied. He shook his head with a smile and went to the kitchen. 

"Mornin'," he heard his twin mumble. 

"Pfft..why are you sitting like that?" Saeyoung laughed. Saeran was sprawled on the couch, legs pointing towards the ceiling and head bent over the end. "I fell asleep out here..I think I was sleepwalking," he replied.

Both twins still had problems sleeping. Saeran would be walking around the house, mumbling in his sleep while Saeyoung had horrible nightmares. But, ever since she was livinng together with them both, those events were happening less and less.

He decided to cut some fruit and toast some bread for her since there wouldn't be a lot of time for her to eat. The appointment was in 30 minutes.

He felt excited like any new father would be, but he also felt really scared. He had researched everything about pregnancy for days when he found out. There were a lot of risks for the mother when pregnant. Some of them even die during childbirth. That possibility chilled him to the bone. As much as he wanted to have a baby, if he had to chose, he'd pick her over the baby. If she died, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. He'd probably join her.

"Ooh, kiwis!! Thank you~" she said when she walked into the kitchen. He grinned as he watched her scarf down her food.

"Hungry, were you?" he laughed. She glared at him.

"I'm eating for two, so of course I'm gonna eat a lot," she replied, "besides, God Seven's food is the best!"

"What a good disciple you are. God Seven blesses you!" he yelled.

"Sorry to break up your...whatever...but you guys should get going..." they heard Saeran cut in. 

Saeyoung looked at the clock. "Fuck!" he exclaimed. He went over to his fiancee, gently picked her up bridal style, and speed walked to one of his many cars as she giggled.

-

When they arrived at the clinic, he felt his heart pick up in speed. The waiting room made him feel claustrophobic. 

She noticed his food tapping against the floor and his teeth chewing on his lip. "Are you okay?" she questioned, peering into his eyes.

"Totally..totally," he said quietly. She sighed and placed her hand on his lower thigh.

"Listen, you have nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be okay. I'm okay. The baby's okay. It's just a check up."

He looked back at her, letting himself drown in the beauty that was her face. 

Before he could reply, a nurse informed them that it was time to see the doctor.

-

She laid down on the bed. He sat beside her. The doctor was milling around the room, getting his supplies ready. They didn't say a word.

He just wanted his baby to show up on the screen already. He needed to know that everything was going as planned.

"This will be cold, just a warning," the doctor said, pulling up her shirt a bit and spreading the gel on her stomach.

He then began to move the ultrasound decive around.

And then, the black and white images showed up on the screen.

"Ah, here's the baby. Head here," the doctor explained, pointing out body parts, "legs here, arms here.."

She began to tear up. She reached her hand towards the screen and traced her baby's image.

But Saeyoung on the other hand...

"Why does my baby look like a fucking alien?"

 

AN: I couldn't resist making the chapter end like that! Just in case you didn't know, young fetuses look like aliens (at least to me lol)  
next chapter out 9/24


	3. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy is a beautiful thing. 
> 
> Well, except for the morning sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Here's chapter 3! Hope you all like it! Tell me if you do c: also, suggest some chapter prompts!
> 
> next chapter 9/25!

She thought that now she was pregnant, Saeyoung would limit his working times so he could spend more time for her.

But that wasn't the case. He worked even longer hours. She would see him during meal times and whenever she needed to go out of the house, but other than that, she never saw him. He barely slept, but when he did, it would be him slumped in his chair, head laying on his desk.

She was now four months along, and her stomach was decently sized now. She was never particularly skinny, always with some stomach chub, but now she felt absolutely large.

Maybe he thought she wasn't attractive anymore.

She awoke that day groggy and lonely, feeling the spot next to her for his warmth but finding nothing. She brought her hand back to her stomach.

She wished she could atleast wake up to his face.

Meanwhile, Saeyoung was coding away. His eyes were glued to the screen, never breaking away. Well, most of the time. Every once in a while, he'd look to the security camera screens on the wall. 

When he was with her, the camera in their bedroom was off. But when he was working, he really wanted to make sure she was okay all alone. 

He hated not being with her and taking care of her, but all of this was for a good reason. The more he worked, the more money he could put in a savings account for their baby. He wanted to give him or her the best life that he could. And that required giving up time with his precious fiancee.

She was laying in bed, eyes open and a hand on her stomach. He knew she was lonely...he was too, but atleast she had Saeran and the other RFA members to talk to. He longed to go to her and kiss her all over. But he had a job to do.

He watched as she stood up and rubbed her eyes. She combed her delicate fingers through her hair and walked out of her rooms. For a second, he was worried that she'd come to his office, but he knew that she knew not to bother him. She was a big distraction.

He turned back to his computer and texted Saeran to tell him to make her breakfast. He couldn't get up right now. Too much to do.

-

She walked into the kitchen to see Saeran making some oatmeal.

"I'm guessing he's too busy to come sit with us, huh," she sighed, taking a seat at the table. 

"Don't let it get to you. He needs to work," he replied, placing a bowl infront of her and one at his seat.

She looked down at her stomach, sighing again. "It's this one's fault..." she mumbled in a quiet voice so Saeran wouldn't hear her. She picked up her spoon and ate.

He just stared at her with a frown on his face. He was so mad at his twin. How could he do this to her, especially when she was carrying his child?

They finished their breakfast in silence. 

Until, her stomach began to feel horrible.

"Oh fuck.." she said suddenly, slapping her palm against her mouth and standing up quickly. 

"A-are you okay?" Saeran asked, standing up too. She shook her head and ran to the bathroom. He followed her only to hear the revolting sounds of her puking into the toilet.

"SAEYOUNG!" he yelled, running to his office and swinging open the door. "Saeyoung, you need to come to the bathroom! She's throwing up, I'm not good with these sort of things!"

He got up from his chair and wide eyes. He pushed past his brother and ran to the bathroom. There, he found his poor fiance with her body leaning on the toilet.

"Baby...honey are you okay?" he said quietly, kneeling down besides her and picking her hair up. She just threw up some more and shook her head. He gently rubbed her back with his other hand.

After a few minutes, she spoke. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be working?" she asked with a raspy voice.

"No! Your health is much more important than work!" he replied anxiously. She moved away from him.

"Look, I know you don't want to be around me. I get it. Just go back to work," she said bitterly, "you never spend any time with me, you don't care!"

He just frowned. How could she think this way? How did he let it get this way?

He reached out and pulled her shaking body into his arms. "That's not it, it really isn't. I'm not avoiding you, I promise. It's just..it's just I need to work for the baby,"

She started to cry. He held her closer as she sobbed. "I thought you hated me..and how big ai am..."

"I have never found you anything short from gorgeous, and I never will, no matter how big your stomach is. I love you baby," he replied as he used the pad of his thumb to whipe away her tears.

He slowly picked her up and carried her back to their bedroom. He laid down and pulled her close to spoon her.

He began peppering the back of her neck with kisses as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. 

"Don't worry honey, I see now that I need to spend more time with you. I hate seeing you sad, you know that. You should also know that I love you and our baby," he said, kissing her jaw.

He felt her smile and cheeks heat up.  
"I love you too, Saeyoung."


End file.
